Cinderally
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: Ally works at Sonic Boom, she has stepsisters, and Trish is her fairy godmother? Austin is a Prince, that dresses as a commoner to sing for people, but his parents disapprove and Dez is his servant friend? Unlike other versions of cinderella it's nuts!
1. First Fateful Meeting

**I thought of this story after watching and old favorite of mine from when I was a kid "Cinderella"and then "Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella"! I hope it turns out okay!**

**Intro**

A Princess, Prince, evil family members, a weird Latina fairy godmother, a quirky ginger servant/friend, a glass slipper, and romance, what is wrong with this picture? Well, let's start back at the beginning and inch you into this bit-by-bit, you'll get it.

* * *

**Ally's POV (A.K.A. by stepsiblings Cinderally)**

I followed my stepsisters into another mall store, this one a bit more my taste, and my sisters bobbed in and out of fitting rooms. "Cinderally, how do I look in this?" "It's not quite right for you it makes you look a bit unfit." I sighed and my stepsister Tilly glared at me. "Milly, I was gonna try on that dress next!" Tilly hissed as Milly came out in an aqua blue halter dress that showed all her fat rolls. I cringed and Milly growled back "I saw it fist and it looks way better on me than it would on you, right Cinderally." I cringed again, Milly was chunky, not really fat, but neither was Tilly, yet the idea of a skin tight dress like what Milly was wearing on either of them was unpleasant to the eye and way too small for either of them. They were both always trying to find close that were two times smaller than what they needed. "Cinderally!" my two stepsisters screamed and I snapped back to reality. "How about you guys try to share?" I offered and they rolled their eyes in unison.

"Yeah right, let's change and go to the next store! You can have that dress Milly!" Tilly grumbled walking back into the fitting room. Milly smiled as if she won a beauty pageant, which would be possible if she lost a few pounds, put less make up on, and wore clothes that actually looked decent on her. I stood from my seat as the girls rushed to the register to buy what they wanted, meaning more bags for me to carry. I had my arms loaded already with shoeboxes, bags of shirts, bags of pants, bags of hair care products, bags of skin products, and bags of dresses. I couldn't carry anymore, I could barely see over the boxes already. My sisters walked on after loading me with more bags and I followed. They swerved into a store across the corridor of the mall and on coming foot traffic knocked me over.

Bags, boxes, and clothes went everywhere. I scowled sitting up and slowly began to pick the stuff up as people walked by trampling the bags or kicking them to the side. I saw a hand set on the same bottle of shampoo I reached for and a voice sigh "Are you okay?" I looked up and saw a blonde haired boy with soft brown eyes staring at me and his eyes went from concerned to surprise as he met my darker brown ones. He was wearing swim trunks and a deep blue tank top, a local surfer, I figured. "Yeah, I'm just helping my stepsisters with their shopping." I averted my eyes picking up a shirt as he continued to help me. "Why are you carrying so much around? Are your sisters unable to carry their own things?" the boy laughed. "Well-" I began to say, but my sisters stomped up. "Cinderally, come on! What did you do?" Milly growled taking in the site. Tilly glared "Are you that dysfunctional?"

The boy stood up shoving half the bags into the girls' arms "You two have two arms, use them." I stared at him shocked secretly wanting to applaud him. They shoved the bags toward me and I stood wincing as I felt a twinge of pain in my ankle as the loaded me up again and I fell down. "What are you doing?" Tilly crossed her arms glaring. "I hurt my ankle, give me a moment." I sighed and then the boy, a person I barely knew pushed my sisters aside "Here, take my hand." "She's obviously faking. Leave her be, boy!" Milly grabbed his arm as I reached my hand out to his. His glare was dark and cold "Let go of me. If you really want all this stuff carry it yourself. Your sister is injured." Milly shrank back and the boy grasped my hand sliding my arm around his shoulder supporting my weight.

He took me over to a bench well away from my sisters and helped me sit down. "Thank you, but I should probably go help them." I warily looked over my shoulder in the direction we had come from. "Do you always help them like that? I've never met siblings that acted like that, um, what is your name." he smiled. "Ally, my sisters call me Cinderally, because I'm always doing chores and starting fire in their bedroom fireplaces." I shrugged. "I like that name, Ally." the boy smiled "How's your ankle? May I see it?" I sighed "A little painful I suppose, but it will be better once I get home and rest it." The boy knelt down and touched my now swollen ankle. "You'll need to ice it and pain reliever might help with the soreness as well." "Ally, there you are! Your father needs you at the music store, now." my stepmother appeared with my two angry stepsisters. "Yes stepmother, I'm on my way." I stood glancing at the kind blonde boy and limped in the direction of the store.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

The girl, Ally, she was such a kind girl. Her brown eyes were soft; her wavy brown hair was softer than a feather, and her voice was prettier than a bird's song. I had never met someone like her and the image of her wouldn't leave my head. Dez called to me taking me from my thought. "Prince Moon, there you are. Where have you been? Singing to your people dressed as a commoner again?" my servant and closest friend frowned. "Dez, call me Austin. No, I didn't sing today, but I did walk around as a commoner." I smiled my mind floating back to Ally.

"The King is looking for you, and said that he wishes you'd give up on the singing career idea, I disagree, of course, but he said you will take over the throne. It is your destiny, to become king and produce an heir." Dez groaned "Man that sounded like my own father being responsible. I bet he can't make a music video with a camel and a kangaroo look cool." I shook my head "Dez, focus for a moment. Why are they looking for me?" "It was something about a ball, or fiancé, or something. Maybe it was about a call and what to say." Dez scratched his head. "Great, I'll go see him and mom. Its best you stay out in the hall or here until we finish talking. You know how the whole talking thing goes, argument and disaster." I moved around him. "You ruined the whole thing, I was going to eavesdrop." Dez whined and watched me walk off toward the throne room. I was dreading what my father and mother had planned this time.

**It's just the beginning, but let me know what you think!**


	2. A Secret Shared

**Thanks to WorthyPurpleCrayon for supporting me and reviewing. I wrote the lyrics used in this chapter.**

**Ally's POV**

I was bushed I had cleaned the shop all day only to go home and clean the house top to bottom. I used my last amount of energy to sneak back to the store to my private practice room. I slid onto the bench of the piano after locking the door and cracking the window. I let my fingers gently move back and forth across the ivory keys. I felt the hopelessness of getting out of my situation and the music almost played itself.

_**Sick and tired of the abuse**_

_**I can't fight it**_

_**There's no use**_

_**In this life I just don't fit**_

_**I wanna know**_

_**What happened to the life I used to lead**_

_**Where did my happiness go**_

_**When will I be freed…**_

I trailed off as I heard something crack outside my window that made me jump. I turned toward the window searching for someone or something in the dark. Then I saw it, movement in the dark, a streak of white or blonde hair had moved away from the light. I got up taking my book in hand and hesitantly approached the window. I pushed the window open fully and peered into the pitch black night. "Who's there, come out where I can see you. I swear, I'll call the police." I warned and heard movement just a foot away. The first thing I saw was soft brown eyes and blonde hair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to spy a familiar voice said.

I stumbled backward and the boy hoisted himself easily over the window sill and into the room. "You're the boy from the other day." "My name is Austin; I didn't get a chance to tell you it." I laughed "Is that why you're hiding outside my personal practice room?" He smiled nervously "I heard a piano and then an amazing voice. I got curious and climbed the tree out there. I wasn't planning to stay long, but something about the song kept me from leaving." I played with my hair nervously fighting the urge to chew on a lock. Austin looked around the room admiring everything. "This room is amazing. I am big on music myself, but I can't write a song at all." I frowned "Listen, this is my only escape from my family; I don't sing in public since my stepmother broke my guitar in front of everyone and said it was a waste of time that I had no talent. Don't tell anyone about this, please." He nodded, "Of course, do you have anyone else that that knows about this? I mean incase, I come back sometime and run into them."

"No one else knows. You'd come back, why?" I realized what he said about coming back. "You're down to earth, a real person from what I can tell. It's hard to find people who don't care about status or anything like that." Austin smiled "I find you're easy to talk to, I would like to come back to talk with you and play music if you want." I smiled "People just don't realize that status means nothing that it just means they have a few more bucks to spend than the average person with the higher status they have. You guessed right on my opinion about that. I guess having someone to talk to wouldn't be so bad." I walked back to my piano "Do you wanna play a song?" "I'd love to, but I have to get going. I'll have someone looking for me soon. Oh, I hear there's a party coming up here soon, a ball, maybe I'll see you there." He moved back toward the window. "Sure, but maybe I'll see you before then." I sat on the piano bench watching him. "How's tomorrow sound, around the same time?" Austin gave me a crooked smile. "Deal." I laughed and watched him ease out the window disappearing into the dark.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I had met Ally again and we now had a secret we share. I could go see her and I now she knew my name. I was so excited that I had almost forgotten the reason for the ball; the ball was to find the one that I'd marry and produce an heir with. My mind flashed back to the other day. _"Austin, my son, you're father and I want you to settle down with someone and be happy. We were married at eighteen and we learned to love each other and we had you." mother said. "Mom, Dad, I don't want to learn to love someone, I want to be in love, have that immediate connection and know they're the one. Why I met a girl earlier named Ally, and-" I began to say and my father cut me off. "Austin, that's what the ball is for. Forget about a girl you met earlier today, you meet plenty at the dance and maybe she'll be there or you'll find someone better." my father sighed. "I already said-" I began and my mother cut me off. "Son, we already sent the invites and started preparations. The ball is in a week." mother explained. I stared at them in disbelief and then stalked out of the room._

I snapped back to reality as I saw Dez walk up the street. "Your parents will be unhappy if you're not ready for the ball this weekend and you have fittings, music selections, food selections. Dude, I almost forgot I have this great idea for a music video ballerinas and licorice!" Dez rambled. I sighed "Alright, let's go before you give yourself a headache." I groaned as Dez pulled a ham from his bag and smacked me in the stomach with it by mistake. He quickly threw the ham back in his bag. "Hey Austin, that girl you were talking about the other day, were you with her?" he wondered. His question surprised me "What, I don't even know where she lives let alone if I'll ever see her again." I tried to act as if I didn't know what he was talking about. Dez shrugged "Oh what about monkeys?" I became confused, but when it came to Dez not much made sense. I followed him home glancing back toward the window in the distance that I had climbed out of minutes ago and Ally stood staring up at the sky. I turned back, I just knew Ally was the one; I had to convince my parents when she came to the ball.

**Okay there wasn't much humor or anything yet that would make it seem teen rated, but in my next chapter there will be, Dallas is on his way. I hope that my story is good so far, just wait what I have up my sleeve next!**


	3. Who's He

**Thanks to WorthyPurpleCrayon and SeleStarz for supporting my story! I am grateful for any reviews however harsh they may or may not be because every review affects my writing.**

**Austin's POV**

I walked into Sonic Boom for the third time this week, just a few more days before the ball. Today, though, Ally looked a little unhappy, tired, and overworked. "Hey Ally, what's wrong?" I looked around for her snooty stepsisters and was thankful they weren't there. "It's nothing, my dad's on a business trip so my stepmother is stepping in as owner and manager today. I've been restocking, helping customers, and I have a personal piano lesson today all without much of a break in between which means no lunch break today." She sighed putting her journal that she was staring at away. "Why don't you stand up to her?" I wondered. "She'd just laugh and say that I was being lazy that, that is why I don't have a life." Ally frowned.

"Ally, I'm here for my violin lesson!" a little boy walked in carrying a violin case. "Nelson today is your piano lesson not violin." Ally smiled halfheartedly at the boy. Nelson groaned "Oh nards, I gotta take fewer instrument lessons! I'll be back, Ally!" The boy ran off and Ally called out "You know we have a piano here!" I laughed and she shook her head. "That boy, he's so silly." "Oh I got an invitation to that ball you were talking about; a Prince is looking for a wife. This should be interesting considering everyone will be wearing masks." she sighed "I won't be going if I don't finish my chores in time and don't have a dress or mask." I looked at her shocked "Masks, no one will be recognizable." She laughed "It's kind of the point, I guess." I was about to say something in response when she began fiddling with her clothes and glancing behind me. I turned and saw a guy walking toward us and looked back at Ally who was trying to look normal I guess. I frowned it was clear she liked him.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I saw Dallas walk in and without thinking began fiddling with my clothes to make me look a little better as Austin stood there confused. "Hey Ally, the cellphone cart is having a sell, you should check it out." Dallas walked up smiling. "Sure, um, w-what brings you here?" I nervously played with my hair. "I was planning to get my girlfriend a guitar. I figured you knew what the best was." Dallas grinned. I mentally kicked myself for thinking that he was single and sighed "Sure, acoustic is definitely the way to go, they're over on the left. Oh, this is Austin. We're thinking about becoming partners in the music business. He is an awesome singer and dancer. It won't be hard for him and I'm going to be his songwriter." I introduced Austin trying to make Dallas react in some way. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." Austin shook Dallas's hand. "Yeah you too, Austin. Ally, Can you help me choose the right guitar?" Dallas turned back to me.

"Sure, the color should be either her favorite or one that represents something about her. Austin, what do you suggest?" I asked knowing Austin knew just as much if not more about the instruments than I did. "Honestly, you just have to choose what you feel would be most special to her, price doesn't matter, the color doesn't matter, it is the idea of the gift that matters." Austin replied. I smiled at the answer it was surprising to know someone had the same belief about gifts. "Alright, I'll get the teal guitar right here and get going back to work." Dallas sighed as I took the guitar over to ring it up. "Hey Austin, are you her boyfriend?" I heard Dallas say. "No, I just met her the other day, but we connected so well. If I were you keep your-" I heard Austin say, but he got silent with the last part.

He took the guitar after paying and left without a word. "Ally, where we left off earlier, I could buy you a dress and help with your chores." Austin offered. "No, I'll do it all myself. I can't let anyone else use their money and time for my selfish wants." I smiled. Austin nodded "Okay, I'll see you there then." I was about to reply when his phone went off. "Oh no, I have to go." He hurried out of the store. "I already said I may not be going." I mumbled to myself. "Ally, the shelves need stocked again, things need dusted, and things need picked up. Get to it!" my stepmother yelled down from the office. I groaned and walked to the back for items to restock.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I didn't like the guy that Ally had been talking to, Dallas. He was in a relationship and yet trying to start something with her trying not to be obvious. It made me angry that she was almost playing into his hand like putty, but the fact that he had a girlfriend threw her off. I could tell she was disappointed and using me to make him jealous. That just made me laugh, but I wonder if she liked me at all. I had to get her to see me as more than a friend in time for the ball. I had to admit Dallas would be a bit of an obstacle, but he had a girlfriend so his threat was minimal. I just hoped she'd be at the ball because I wanted my parents to meet her and not set me up with some money hungry girl. I had the ball, Ally, and what I'd do if something went wrong flying around in my head. I needed to sing and dance to clear it so I called Dez. We were going to have a guy's night and maybe I'd go to Ally's practice room later to stay the night. I didn't want to go home tonight at all, mom and dad would be upset, but they'd get over it. They had what they wanted, me doing their stupid ball and now I was going to enjoy the last few days of my freedom.

**I have plans for the ball having to do with Dallas and well, you'll see in the next chapter!**


	4. Balloney

**Thanks to WorthyPurpleCrayon, SeleStarz, and onelifeonedirection for the support!**

**Ally's POV (night of the ball)**

I had just shut down the shop and gotten home when my stepsisters started ordering me around. Dad was on another business trip which meant I had to do what they wanted or I'd feel the wrath of my stepmother. I had to clean their fireplaces twice, I had to clean the dishes, dust everything, and I still wasn't ready for the ball or had a dress and mask for it. My sister Tilly called me into the bathroom which was now a mess with makeup and other beauty products.

"Set out our dresses, masks, and shoes out." Tilly smirked. I turned, but Milly snickered "Oh, mother wants to see you." I stepped into Tilly's and Milly's combine walk in closet; it was ten times the size of mine. I found their dresses easily because they had pinned a neon paper on each that said ball dress. I pulled them out and groaned not only were the mask gaudy, but the dresses were short tight fitting dresses. One was neon pink and the other was neon orange. I stepped back in the bathroom holding the dresses with the shoes "Aren't these supposed to be ball gowns?"

"You've never been to a dance before, Cinderally. You have to look amazing enough to get noticed. Everyone will be dressed the same way." Tilly rolled her eyes her makeup making her look clown like. I cringed and felt bad for the Prince that would meet her tonight. Milly wasn't much better and she smirked at me "Once the Prince sees us he won't be able to stop looking. He surely will ask one of us for our hand in marriage." "Yeah, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you, but not for the reason you think." I thought to myself stifling a laugh. I hung their dresses on the towel rack and put the shoes on the floor exiting the room.

I went down the hall to my stepmother's room and she eagerly ushered me in. "Cinderally, I need you to stay home tonight and finish the chores, clean our rooms, the whole house for your father." She straightened the dress she had on "I have to take your sisters to the ball; one of them is destined to be queen." She grabbed her mask and walked out of the room without another word. "Just a bunch of gold diggers, that's all they are." I thought and stepped into the hallway watching as my stepmother dragged my sisters downstairs and out the door.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a broom sighing "I wish, never mind wishing gets me nowhere." I began sweeping the kitchen and once I knew my family was gone I slouched in one of the kitchen chairs trying to imagine myself at the ball. Suddenly, I heard knocking on the window and jumped seeing a Latina girl standing there. "Are you going to let me in or make me stand out here all night?" the girl sighed as I gawked at her. I moved toward the window confused and she disappeared.

"I let myself in, you slow girl." I heard the girl's voice behind me. I turned my eyes wide in shock "Who are you and how did you get in?" I took in the sight of the girl she was wear a bright pink dress with bits of zebra stripes as well her hair tied back in pretty raven curls. "I'm Trish, your fairy godfriend, not mother; I'm not old enough to be. Now, you wanted to go to this ball thing and your stepmother left you in the dust. Why don't you go and do what you want for a change?" the girl moved toward me. "Trish, it's not that easy. I don't have a dress or mask and I don't have the guts to take the wrath that I'd deal with for going." I frowned surprised I was talking to a complete stranger that was my "fairy godfriend", whatever that is.

"Girl that is the least of your troubles, you need a ride, a bath, and determination. Didn't you promise a boy that you'd go?" Trish twirled around me. "I said I'd try to go. It's impossible anyways." I shook my head. "Try? Impossible? You aren't trying you're already giving up. Impossible, poppycock, if things were really impossible would dreams becoming true every day." Trish grinned. "Obviously not mine, I could make a thousand wishes, dream a thousand dreams and still end up stuck here." I crossed my arms. "Hello, fairy godfriend trying to make a wish come true here. I wasn't sent to make fun of you, though you could use a manicure." "Hey!" I looked at my nails.

"Come on, I'll show you that I can get you a ride, a dress, and everything else." she pulled me out the backdoor. I watched as she took a volleyball and placed it in the middle of the yard. "What are you doing?" I watched her confused "Tonight is hardly a night for a volleyball game." Trish rolled her eyes and then waved her hand. The ball jumped and grew turning into a white carriage. "Now, do you believe me and will you actually try to go to the ball?" she eyed me. "I don't know, my family will recognize me and the chores need to be done." I said quickly. "Okay listen, you'll have a mask, a dress your family has never seen, and your hair done up fancy. The chores are the easy part, I can do those in a pinch." she smiled "In fact, if you want I can leave it to you, I don't like chores myself." I groaned "There's nothing to pull the carriage, no one to drive it, and if you haven't noticed I have nothing to wear to the ball."

"Stop with the excuses, you're giving me a headache. Check this out!" Trish grabbed three white kittens from underneath a bush and a raccoon from a nearby trashcan. She waved her hand and the kittens became horses, the raccoon became a driver. I stared speechless, but she still hadn't helped with the dress situation. "What about my dress?" I pointed out. "Do you want to make me do every little thing for you? Spin and slowly too fast and my magic will cause an issue. It happened once, poor guy became a frog and the magic still hasn't worn off, oh and the beast, yeah he ain't no belle." she griped. I spun slowly and the next thing I knew I was wearing a mask, my hair off my neck in a fancy bun with my bangs hanging down on the sides. On top of my head I touched and felt a tiara sitting on top and my shoes were glass. I frowned "Glass, don't you think that it'd be painful to wear these?" "Don't diss the glass little miss. Now get going I won't take your excuses anymore." she shoved me in the carriage "Impossible, is no longer part of your vocabulary tonight. Oh, you have to leave by twelve, that's when the magic wears off." I sighed shaking my head as the carriage moved, tonight would be interesting to say the least.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I looked at the clock on the wall, 10:48 and Ally was nowhere to be found from at least what I could tell after dancing with dozens of the girls in the hopes of finding her. Her stepsisters were here and I had danced with them earlier for details on if she was there, but neither mentioned Ally. It was hard to mistake who they were too because they wore the most out there dresses that I had seen tonight, except a girl in a zebra striped and pink dress, but at least it resembled a ball gown. Suddenly, the music stopped and I looked around until my eyes set on what everyone else's had. I moved away from the girl I was dancing with surprised by the sight of a girl dressed in a deep blue ball gown complete with a matching mask. She wore glass shoes and to me they sounded like a torcher device, but what caught my eye was the brown hair and the wavy bangs hanging down.

I stepped toward the girl ignoring the girl I had been dancing with as she futilely tried to tug me back to her. I reached the stairs that the girl was coming down and bowed to her, my crown a dead giveaway that I was the prince. She curtsied, but didn't say a word as I held out my hand. "Would you care to dance?" I saw the girl eyeing the girl with the pink and zebra design dress on, but the girl was clearly inching toward Dez as he watched us. "I can't dance, though." the girl finally took my hand. I led her onto the floor and she seemed to be surprised that I had taken an interest in her "Don't worry, follow my lead."

The music started up and we spun around. "Ally, is that you?" I asked hoping it was her, but the girl looked at me as if she was confused. "My name is of no importance, Prince Moon. I am, but a girl that came here on a whim tonight." The girl answered with a voice prettier than a bird's song. I knew it had to be her, but still the way the girl acted made me think that it might not be her. I decided to test her to see if it was her "I take it you think I use my status to get women or to do fancy things like this." I watched her eye as they locked with mine for the first time and she glared "Unlike you, I think status is nothing important and it is merely just a way of showing who has more money." I laughed "It's nice to have someone who believes in the things you do. I could care less about status; I have a dream to be a famous singer and I spent a week with a girl who showed me that all dreams matter."

She stared at me, looking at my hair, my skin, and my eyes taking my presence in before speaking "Austin?" I smiled "Yeah?" A look of surprise seemed to flash on her face before she looked confused again "Did we meet in a past life?" The question threw me off "No, I don't believe so. Why?" "I wouldn't have known your name otherwise." the girl shrugged. She couldn't be Ally, but she was so similar and then I saw him approaching. It was Dallas, the guy Ally had acted all gaga over and he had his eyes set on the girl dancing with me. It wasn't hard to tell him apart from the others with his dark tan skin and his Bieber wannabe hairstyle. I focused on the girl who had now caught glimpse of the boy as we danced too and she didn't seem pleased.

"May, I cut in." Dallas grinned grabbing for her hand before the girl or I replied. My hand gripped the girl's side holding her in place while my other hand was holding her other hand. "Dallas, I don't believe either of us have said anything so let go of her hand." I saw Dez and the strange girl with the zebra print walking toward us. "Hey, take a hike you gold digging boy. Take your fake tan and take a hike." the strange girl at Dez's side hissed. Dez looked at the girl "You do know the tan is real, right?" The girl I had been dancing with glanced at the other girl "Trish, I can handle myself." I watched as the girl turned to the boy. "I'd like you to let go of me, now." she glared at him "I'm not fooled by you, I've heard of you. Now, get out of here you player." The girl pulled her arm back and Dallas glared "If you haven't noticed, my girl has been trying to hook up with the Prince. I wanted a piece of the action too and you looked pretty hot." The girl dug her glass shoe into his foot.

"Definitely torcher devices." I thought watching Dallas limp away. I pulled her out into the garden away from the dance. "That was impressive, a good use of a high heel." I laughed "You never did tell me your name." The girl watched as I slid my mask off. "Austin, Prince Moon, I can assure you my name isn't worth remembering. Anyways, who is this Ally you asked about earlier?" the girl sat on a bench. I saw Dez and the girl, Trish watching us from the veranda. "She is amazing, she can sing, play various instruments, she works in this instrument shop called Sonic Boom, and she has the same views that I do. Ally, could do so much if she didn't let her stepsiblings stand in her way, though." I rambled on about her and the girl laughed. "I've never heard someone speak about another person so animatedly before." The girl smiled.

Then the girl did something with her hair that I had seen only one girl do. She fiddled with her dress and hair. "Ally?" I watched her look up at me and then away in realization of what she'd done. "It is you isn't it, Ally?" I grinned. I saw the girl on the veranda hit her forehead in a "duh" gesture. The girl looked at me again "Prince Moon, you must really like this girl to keep mistaking her for me. Yes, I lifted my head when you said that name, but because I thought you were going to say some more about her." I became confused and I saw the girl on the veranda jumping up and down angrily and almost tearing out her hair in frustration as Dez watched. Th clock began to ring out for twelve and the girl got up quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She stammered as she collected her dress in her hands so she could make a quick escape "I have to go, forgive me!" I watched as she began to run off and Trish waved her hands urging me to follow. I ran as fast as I could telling my guards to block her off and stop her, but she was too fast and was out the door in seconds. I raced out the door moments later and she was nowhere in sight. I desperately searched for her near the entrance as Dez appeared, the girl, Trish gone as well. "Where'd the girl go man?" Dez watched me coming toward him. "She disappeared before I could catch up." I frowned. Dez stepped toward me and tripped over something on the ground landing face first into the sidewalk. I looked down and saw what had caused him to trip. A glass slipper gleamed in the light of the moon. I picked it up "I'm going to find her starting tomorrow; I'll try this slipper on every girl's foot!" Dez groaned "That's a lot of stinky feet." I didn't care that girl had to be found and I was hoping that it would turn out to be Ally in the end, even if the girl denied it a few things suggested otherwise. I wasn't going to give up so easily.

**Okay first off, I'm not a Bieber fan, but every time I see Dallas's hair, I think it looks like Bieber's. I also would like to apologize for such a long chapter; I got a little carried away. The next chapter will be the rest of the ball night when Ally gets home and more because this chapter is long enough lol1**

**P.S. sorry for my rambling!**


	5. Cinderally No More

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Here's the next chapter!**

**Ally's POV**

I ran until I couldn't run anymore, I had lost my right shoe somewhere close to the ball and my feet were sore. I got to my house and realized my shoe was still a glass slipper. I hid it in my room and then checked my stepsiblings' rooms to find them completely clean. I went to the kitchen and swept to make it look like I had been cleaning and I used my dirty rag from the fireplaces earlier to rub soot and dirt all over me. Minutes later my family arrived home.

"Cinderally, come here!" my stepmother called. I entered the living room and she took in the sight of me. "The ball was a hit and we were so getting checked out by the Prince!" Tilly giggled. I sighed "The chores are done, what is it?" "I see that and I want you to take our belongings and put them up we're bushed." she raised an eyebrow at me. I grabbed their masks and jackets and put them in the entryway closet. "Did you dance with the Prince?" I asked. "Oh yes, five times." Milly beamed. "Me too, until some masked princess came along." Tilly's smile turned to a grimace. "I suppose she danced with the prince. It sounds like he was preoccupied by her." I looked at my stepsisters who grimaced. "Yeah, he wouldn't even let this other guy dance with her and she stomped on the poor guy's foot, some princess she is." Milly growled. "I don't think she was a princess, a princess would act much better, anyways he'll choose one of your sisters for sure. He seemed to like them better anyways." my stepmother walked off "Girls, bedtime we need to be up early enough for our spa hour and back in time for your special day."

I felt pleased that my sisters were upset over me even if they didn't know it. I knew I should have told Austin it was me looking back, but I was afraid after finding out that he was the prince. I had said things to him that weren't too pleasant about his life style. I was surprised and unsure why he was searching, hoping I was there last night. Every time I had a chance to admit who I was I choke, but it didn't matter. He had met plenty of girls; he'd surely choose someone else. I slowly walked up to my room dismissing my feelings I had formed for Austin, deciding to start anew finding someone else.

* * *

**Austin's POV (The Next Day)**

I searched with Dez all over town as girls tried to squeeze their feet into this slipper of glass. Girls whose feet were too small, big, or fat, but never the right size. I still hadn't found Ally, she wasn't at Sonic Boom and I hadn't seen her around town at all. This house was my last hope. I knocked on the door while Dez held the shoe. A woman opened the door surprised "Yes, Prince?" She let us in. "We're searching for a girl. This is her slipper do you have any daughters here?" I sighed. "Yes, Milly, Tilly, the Prince is here to see you!" There was a racket upstairs and then two girls I recognized hurried down the stairs.

Ally's sisters stared at me and then looked at each other. "What brings you here, your highness?" the girl, Tilly I later realized answered. "I'm looking for the owner to this shoe." I pointed to Dez who was spinning it on his finger. "Oh that's mine!" Milly grinned stealing it and quickly trying to shove it on her foot. Dez gagged at the stench of her foot as he took the shoe away seeing as half her foot stuck out of the shoe. Tilly rolled her eyes "Anyone could see the shoe is mine." Tilly grabbed the shoe before Dez could recover from Milly and slipped it on her foot. "See it's mine!" Tilly smiled her mother was excited and I glared "Impossible!" Then when Dez knelt down and removed her hand her foot was too small. I sighed "Where is your sister?" "Our sister, we don't know who you're talking about." Milly glared. Their mother sighed "I met you at the mall the other day, my other daughter is usually there, but this morning I punished her for snapping at me. She's locked in her room, I won't deny it, but if you must know. She wasn't at the ball last night. She was home doing chores.

"Take me to her, now." I said calmly and she led us upstairs to a door with cracked paint. She unlocked the door and I stepped in the room. Ally wasn't there, but there was a note sitting on her pillow. Her stepmother stared wide eyed at the empty room. "She was locked in here, I made sure of that. She must have climbed down the drain pipe, but she's not that capable." her stepmother gasped. "Nothing is impossible." I smiled reading the letter which made me frown "She's at the airport she's leaving here, to get away from you guys." I glared at the three people huddled behind Dez. "I'm sorry, but discipline is how to get through to your kid and raise them well. I care about Ally, I just want her to use her full potential and make something of herself. Chores and punishment create character." Ally's stepmother defended herself. I pushed past her "If you cared you wouldn't have been so rotten toward her. Your caring is twisted."

Dez followed me "Dude, what if we don't catch her!" "Dez, we have to and if I know Ally, well enough from the past week she'll be there still. She isn't one to give in and runaway so easily. She stayed there this long with her family, why leave now?" I got in my car; I refused to rely on a limo today. Dez slid in just as I peeled away from the curb and he pulled the door completely shut shouting "Are you nuts? My ham, gingerbread family, and I would be injured!" he pointed to the bag on his back. I sighed "Sorry buddy, I just have to catch her! She can't leave me without an explanation!" Dez looked at me "Leaving you? Man do you have it bad! I thought you were joking, but you're chummier with that girl than me and my gingerbread wife." I looked at him "It made since up until the gingerbread wife." Dez rolled his eyes "Forget it, I met this girl at the ball and made a gingerbread wife that looks like her." He pulled out a turkey leg and nibbled on it. I didn't even want to know what he had in his backpack; I just decided to focus on finding Ally. I had to find out why she was leaving and if it was her last night. I sped up faster.

**I decided to add a twist and now it's a race against time to get to Ally! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far and don't forget to review.**


	6. I Don't Care

**Thanks to WorthyPurpleCrayon, SeleStarz, onelifeonedirection, jamzie13, AngelXAnubis, and DragonEmerald98 for the support! This chapter is late, but I used my small amount of free time to write it for you guys!**

**Ally's POV**

I sat in a chair debating if I should really buy a ticket and leave, but I knew that if I stayed I'd be lonely, a maid, and always wondering "what if" for the rest of my life. I also thought about my dad's beloved store and all the work he went through to keep it, always leaving on important trips. I couldn't leave the store without someone to attend it, but then again it was the only thing now holding me back. I got up and walked to the counter a few feet away "What's the next flight leaving and are there any openings?" The lady smiled and turned to her computer "There is a flight to New York now boarding. It will leave in five minutes out of the gate right over there. She pointed across the lobby toward the Gate C sign. There is one coach seat left, would you like it?" I smiled as small smile "Yes that would be great."

The woman prepared everything collecting my money and handing me the ticket. "They'll be holding the plane just long enough for you to get there. Have a nice flight, miss." she informed me. I took my ticket and moved in a fast paced walk toward the gate. I had dreamt of the day I was free from my evil stepsiblings, but I hoped it would have had less heartache over a guy. I wasn't too far away from the gate when I heard someone call out "Ally!" The familiar voice made me shutter as if it was the past haunting me and I figured the voice was a hopeful thought of my mind. Then I heard it again "Ally Dawson!" I froze, but didn't look behind me. Then from the intercom the voice spoke.

"Ally Dawson, Is there an Ally Dawson here? If there is I have to talk to you, you don't understand." It was Austin's voice and now everyone had gone dead silent as murmurs started and eyes searched the crowd. I saw someone's eyes lock on mine, A Latina girl, Trish was now coming my way yelling "She's over here! Ally Dawson, is over here!" All I slid to me as Trish stopped at my side and then on the counter in the distance from where I now stood I saw a blond jump up following the gazes. Trish winked at me and I glared back at her. "Trish, fairy godfriend or not, stay out of this." I hissed and headed toward the gate, but she caught my arm. "Ally wait, don't get on the plane. Listen to me, please."

I tried to move forward again and complete strangers were stopping me now. I didn't turn around as I heard Trish sigh softly "He's coming." I wanted to run, but no one would let me pass, the gate was so close yet so far from my reach, it just wasn't fair. Then I heard Austin sing a song, one we hadn't written together.

_**Don't**_

_**Don't leave**_

_**Don't say goodbye**_

_**Don't leave me wondering why**_

_**Don't tell me I was wrong**_

_**That you feel it too**_

_**I thought it was so strong**_

_**So much bigger than me and you**_

_**Please tell me you feel it too**_

_**Don't leave me without a reason**_

_**Don't**_

_**Don't leave**_

_**Don't say goodbye**_

_**Don't leave me wondering why**_

_**Don't tell me I was wrong**_

_**That it wasn't you**_

_**That this isn't our last song**_

**(Spoken)**

_**Please tell me this is your shoe**_

I could hear him just a few feet behind me and I refused to turn, but Trish grabbed my arm forcefully and spun me around.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I had sung the song I made up on the way and the strange girl from the ball was by Ally turning her toward me with a wink. Ally didn't look me in the eye instead she looked to the side messing with her hair. "Ally, were you the girl I danced with? Please try on the shoe, prove to me if I was right or wrong. I just want to know one thing first, why are you leaving now? You could have left anytime you wanted to, why now? What are you running from?" I asked turning off the microphone and others had to strain to hear.

A bystander hollered "Try on the shoe, go on!" Others cheered too for Ally to do so soon they were chanting her name. Ally glared at me looking me in the eye for the first time since I approached her "No, I'm not a fairytale princess and a glass slipper won't change that. I'm leaving because my life is my own." I frowned "Listen, this shoe means nothing more than the hopes that it was you who was at the dance. The one girl who sees the true me and not this rich prince half of me that I could care less about, that's who I saw last night." Ally's glare softened "Don't say that, I said rude things about your way of life, I put you down. I wanted a night where I would shine above all the rest, but dreaming for things doesn't make it possible, just a hopeful thought. I'm leaving because I don't want to stay in the same [lace I was for so long."

Dez moved forward to hand her the slipper, but she stopped him and dug in her bag. She pulled out a matching glass slipper and people gasped. She threw it to Dez "Don't chase after mirages all your life. It's a waste of valuable time and hope. Reality is much more different than the illusion." I stared at her smiling, but she turned away. "Ally, stop you don't have to go. I chose you because you're not afraid to show you're true self, a tomboy, someone who thinks for themselves. I don't want a princess. I just want you!" I grabbed her arm turning her to face me again. She was crying "Why not let me go?" I hugged her "You supported my dream when my parents didn't. You are like me yet so different. If you want the honest blunt truth, I fell in love at first sight with you." She leaned into me crying and everyone cheered as we briefly kissed.

**I love a good twist to a story! I now the lyrics aren't great and the spoken part is kind of corny lol!**


	7. Just A Dream?

**Thanks to WorthyPurpleCrayon, SeleStarz, onelifeonedirection, jamzie13, AngelXAnubis, DragonEmerald98, and Lolipopskillu for supporting me and I hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

**Ally's POV**

I found myself sitting in a room in Austin's castle sized mansion and wearing the most beautiful elaborate wedding dress I had ever seen. I had someone helping with my hair and make was being applied by another woman. "Cinderally, not anymore, this is the true Ally I see. I almost lost my laziness title helping you find your way. You were so stubborn." the women turned with me and there stood Trish. "No visitors unless given permission." The women sighed. "It's okay this is an old friend of mine." Trish shook her head her curly raven hair bouncing "I congratulate you and now I must hunt out a cute red head because your shenanigans made me miss him the past couple of times." I laughed "Good luck and thank you; I think you'll find him soon." The women finished and handed me a bouquet.

"It's time, we must go and we wish you well." I watched the two women exit and waited in the room nervously until it was my time to walk out. I jumped as Trish reappeared in front of me. "I almost forgot to tell you I quit as your fairy godfriend." she disappeared again. I laughed and turned to look in the mirror and sighed. I was finally free from my stepfamily and they were not invited to this fancy wedding under Austin's orders. I was beginning to feel the urge to back out afraid to see everyone staring at me, but then the thought of Austin waiting there made my mind up to go through with this. Finally, the doors opened and it was my time to walk out to my future.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I stood there with Dez at my side in case Ally made a run for it and in the crowd the strange Latina girl waved to us. Then I saw her, she was more beautiful than a sunrise and anything else I could come up with out of the top of my head. She nervously smiled at me with a look of wanting to run in her eyes, but she kept walking her smile becoming more genuine with her eyes locked on mine. Soon enough she was by my side with the preacher starting "Today we gather here to bring Prince Austin and Ally Dawson together in holy matrimony. Please exchange rings." The preacher watched as we both with shaking hands put our rings on. "Prince Austin do you swear to cherish and love Ally until death do you part?" the preacher said and looked at me. I smiled "I do." "Ally do you swear to cherish and love Prince Austin until death do you part?" he turned to her. "I-I do." She smiled nervously. "Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife-"

I pulled Ally near me before the preacher could say anymore and kissed her. Everyone laughed as the preacher cleared his throat a couple of times trying to get our attention. We moved away from each other and I let her arm link with mine. "I introduce to you Prince Austin and Princess Ally." the preacher had us bow as two people put our crowns on. Then we walked down the aisle toward our great future.

* * *

**Ally's POV (real life)**

I woke up and sat up in the practice room on a pallet we made last night looking at the clock. Austin lay on the floor beside me still asleep. I shook him awake and he looked at me. "Hey get up, it's nine and we have to practice the song we just made for the contest today. I also have to tell you something crazy!" I tugged on him and he sat up wrapping an arm around me. "I had the strangest dream." Austin sighed pulling me in for a morning kiss. "Really, what was it about?" I laughed. "It was a dream of Cinderella only we were the characters." I froze "I had the same dream. Isn't that strange?" Austin laughed kissing me again "No, just proof that we belong together." I grinned and hugged him "True, so true."

**I know the chapter was really late, but here it is and I hope you enjoyed the funny twist I gave it!**


End file.
